


They Started Out as Brothers

by deanmon_boyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Current Events, Depressed Dean Winchester, Depressed Sam Winchester, Depression, Derogatory Language, Gay Sex, Historical References, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Movie Reference, Neck Kissing, Neglect, Pop Culture, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Blaming Sam Winchester, Self-Doubting Dean Winchester, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Social Media, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon_boyo/pseuds/deanmon_boyo
Summary: Basically a roleplay between me and a friend. It was a twisted roleplay and pretty wild but I tried to fix shit up as best as I could! I was Dean, Jack, and Castiel as well as a few ocs I threw in as extras(which probably explains why there's a lot of weird stuff said by them) while my partner was Sam. I'm fairly crackheaded and poetic so anything said by Dean, Jack, Castiel or another character by me is a bit odd. There is 18+ in this so I'll warn you now just as there's a lot of references to different songs, musicals, movies, tv shows, etc.Erm enjoy, I reckon!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna say one word:
> 
> Enjoy.

Dean Winchester-- a tall, handsome, ...fuckable.., jade-candy apple eyed, dark blonde ivy league haired hunter with a strong, sharp jawline and broad shoulder; bow-legged as well but we don't talk about that, it's one of his many flaws that he despises.

All the pretty little ladies, and some men, want him in their beds- want to feel his chiseled figure under their rough fingertips and against their own. A womanizer some would call him, or a ladies man(unknowing he was bisexual and bent towards the male end of the gender spectrum, not women) like Romeo Montague. You'd think for a second there that a handsome hunk of red meat like him would be after anything that moved but nah, he's got his eyes already dead set on someone. Somebody no one would expect as a matter of fact...

His dirty little secret; his secret obsession. The only one he wants and needs but hasn't told...

Sam Winchester- his shaggy brown haired, meadow green eyed, tall ass, 4-year younger brother. Sam was the only one he'd fantasize over at night while lying alone in his bedroom down the hall from the man he loved. He loves his own brother more than he should; that's why he doesn't tell or confront anyone about his little crush on Sammy boy. Folks would either be A- disgusted and singing along to _Sweet Home Alabama_ by _Lynyrd Skynyrd_ as an insult towards the man, possibly also threatening to exile him to Alabama even though it isn't legal(well I don't believe), or B- if they were brainless enough, they'd tell old Samuel about this... in which Dean seriously didn't want. 

He was screwed if people found out and took option 2, seriously screwed. Sam couldn't know... and Dean was gonna make sure he didn't; he didn't divulge it to any other beings, never has and never will. Dean's tried to move on to another, he's tried to find someone else but each time he's failed.

Dean didn't want another blonde or a brunette, he wanted Sam. He only wanted Sam which is weird... right? Well to him but hey, love is love. His love happened to be towards his brother. 


	2. ⅰ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a roleplay between me and a friend. It was a twisted roleplay and pretty wild but I tried to fix shit up as best as I could! I was Dean, Jack, and Castiel as well as a few ocs I threw in as extras(which probably explains why there's a lot of weird stuff said by them) while my partner was Sam. I'm fairly crackheaded and poetic so anything said by Dean, Jack, Castiel or another character by me is a bit odd. There is 18+ in this so I'll warn you now just as there's a lot of references to different songs, musicals, movies, tv shows, etc.
> 
> Erm enjoy, I reckon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say one word:
> 
> Enjoy.

Sam sat in silence at the lyptus wood table in the bunker, reading one of the millions of tomes and literature pieces the men of letters held in their vast and prodigious library; one of the most varied in genres and humanities libraries that Sam's ever seen in all 37-38 years of his lifetime. It held multiple historic documentaries, books you wouldn't find amongst the shelves of any ordinary library, hefty books of ancient lore, origins of stores you'd yarn the hours away with when you were a youngster, etc. and guess who aimed to spend most their life in there? Ah yes old Samuel Winchester, the nerdier one of the Winchester brothers, and also the more intelligent one unlike his older, rather be camping around the coffee boiler brother whom one should know by now. Yes that one... the one who's in love with Sam.

Dean had quietly and lazily plodded into the kitchen and, oh what do you know, immediately went to the white, metal refrigerator to quick snatch two beers; one for himself, one for his dear Samuel. He clenched his hand around the cap of his, creating a fist with his dominant hand and popped it off with a single forceful twist-- he kind of cut his palm on the sharp, jagged edge of the metal cap. He left Sam's closed; for some odd reason the guy enjoyed to take his own off even though it's so much easier for someone else to do it and you not have to stop everything you're doing and do it yourself?

He held the neck of the cool, slick copper glass bottle tightly, condensation clinging to it's sides and dripping onto his fingers, and walked out towards his brother; who, of fucking course, still sat silently in the men of letters library with a lore book in his large hand, concentrating on it like it was the only way he was gonna pass the SATs(or at least get a somewhat college-worthy score) back in high school.

"Hey ya big ol' nerd," Dean said jokingly as he entered the vast room and walked up to Sam, placing the beer bottle down in front of the male and receiving a glance --oh those eyes, those meadow green eyes, always making Dean die inside when they met this jade green gaze. They have the gift to light an entire room when nights falls and the lights have gone out-- at the word 'nerd'(such a derogatory insult) as he pulled up a chair, "brought you some brew. I just thought you'd need it".

"Thanks Dean" Sam said with a minuscule smile as he picked the bottle up and popped it's top off, lifting the opened mouth of it to his slightly dry but full lips, swiftly gulping down a sip or two before diverting his attention back to the pages of the thick lore book. 

Dean gave a small nod in response to his brother's thanks and sat back in his chair, throwing his feet up on the table with his arms intersected over his chest with the alcoholic beverage grasped in one of his cold hands. He nursed the amber, malt liquid slowly before he sat it down on the table --watching a small wet ring of excess water form around it and stain the wood-- and leaned his head back, looking at the array of wooden shelves.

"I'm boreddddddd" he whined in a very childish and immature manor, his voice slowly raising almost a full octave as the 'd' at the end of bored continued on.

"Dean, if you're "so bored" go look for a case or read something online?" Sam said, not even glancing over at the leaned back green eyed man.

"Wowwww, so "exciting"" Dean said, clearly unamused by the two options given by his younger brother and air quoting the word "exciting".

Searching for cases and read weren't fun or entertaining in any way, shape, or form, both involved some type of mental or physical work and work isn't fun. Honestly, both were the dictionary definition of the term bored and boredom!

"Nothing's exciting to you" Sam muttered quietly under his breath.

"I heard that you dick!" Dean hissed furiously at the man, "and I do find things exciting for one so just fucking shush!".

"I was just saying" Sam said, seeming like he could've gave two shits less about what he said about Dean and his deficiency of finding interest in things other than alcohol, girls, and seeing the blood of monsters wash the ground. 

"Whatever bitch" Dean said as he leaned the chair back slightly to get a better look at the books on the shelves.

"Jerk" 

Dean looked over at Sam and held his middle finger up as well as rolled his eyes. Little brothers, always little dicks at times especially when it comes to either insulting their siblings or just being assholes(not saying older siblings aren't the same way but it's more of the younger ones honestly-). Dean was literally tempted to grab two books, chuck one at Sam and read the other, praying it has pictures and not just a bunch of words just to cure his arising boredom.

...Picture books were always a foolproof boredom slayer, no matter what age.

"But for real, I'm bored.. I need something to do before I wind up dead thanks to my boredom" Dean said.

"You aren't gonna die from boredom and if you do, don't worry we'll get Jack to resurrect you" Sam sighed as he took another sip of his beer and stopped reading whatever it was he was reading.

"You do know it's possibly to die from boredom... correct?" Dean said, being a little smart ass, "I ain't THAT stupid and brainless ya know?".

He sat both the book and beer down and looked towards Dean, "well what do you want to do then? Go to a bar? Hook up with a girl and get laid? Run out in traffic? Sleep?".

Dean perked up at the words 'run out in traffic', "I heard run out in a street- Can I?".

"Dean.. no, I didn't mean it literally" Sam said, kinda concerned now.

"Dammit" Dean swore, "and bold of you to assume I'm straight-".

"You're bi, I know but I just thought you leaned towards women" Sam answered with an annoyed sigh at his older brother's wild antics.

"Exactly but still, just anything to cure my boredom right now!" Dean said, sitting up in his seat and turning his upper body to face Sam.

He was desperate. He'd do anything right now if it means his boredom would vanquish. Gosh he'd even play live action edition of Crossy Road just for the hell of it(even if Sam won't allow him).

"You're on your own then because I dunno" Sam shrugged as he got up from his chair and walked over to one of the book shelves to put his book up, "But all I do know is it's getting hella late and I'm getting sleepy. I'm gonna just go get a shower and head to bed now; best you do the same Dean".

"I don't need sleep, I'm nocturnal" Dean said.

"Heh, says the fucker that fainted and had a seizure two nights ago from sleep deprivation" Sam scoffed quietly as he turned on his heels to walk off before Dean could have the chance to argue back about the statement.

"I-- I did NOT"

"Keep telling yourself that"

Sam chuckled softly and walked to the bathroom down the hall, discarding all clothing from his body as he shut the door and locked it behind him. He looked in the mirror at himself, giving a soft sigh and shake of his head at the image reflected back at him, despising what he seen in it. Yeah... himself... he hated himself but then again, who is the human race doesn't? Who doesn't enjoy looking at themselves in the mirror and beating themselves up for who they are and what they look like? Yeah, no one.. 

He rubbed his hand over his face, looking away from the glass surface-- as well as himself-- and getting into the shower with a sigh...

**To be continued... (hehe)**


End file.
